


ALWAYS HAD A THING

by thoughtsdemise



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Crush, Fluff, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: When we meet again.





	ALWAYS HAD A THING

Drift ducks behind the bulkhead, his spark rotating wildly. His optics widen as he vents to compose himself. 

It had started with the first glimpse of red and white in the crowd of mechs boarding the Lost Light. He had been there manning the ramp with Red Alert though Rodimus okayed every mech who wanted to board for the journey regardless of the input that Red Alert or Ultra Magnus gave him. Drift gives an easy smile to his fellow compatriots, not too friendly but enough so that most would ignore the exDecepticon. Part of his own plan to run interference for himself so he wouldn't have to deal with challenges later on.

As he's turning from greeting a talkative Swerve, Drift's vents stall as he looks into all too familiar optics. While the lines have deepened on his face, Drift would know their sparkle anywhere. And this time it is Red Alert who greets the Lost Light's medic with a friendly tilt to his helm as Drift looms in the background. He doesn't fail to notice how those optics linger on him before boarding the ship either.

'Ratchet is here,' his spark sings even as he goes thru the motions of greeting the remaining new crew.

He soon makes his excuses and heads for his quarters. Partly excited and yet worried. He hadn't gotten far when he notices that the mech that is consuming his thoughts waits patiently at his door. It seemed Ratchet had wanted to talk. Suddenly Drift bulks and zooms away. Hence his current predicament of being in the bowels of the Lost Light hiding. 

Drift hangs his helm and tries not to feel like a new frame. This was going to be a long trip.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to say it before it is asked: I have no current plans to continue this short bite of cute, currently; I don't know what the future will hold.


End file.
